


Perfect [Markibles]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Mark and Amy enjoy a perfect day.(With a tiny bit of tythan in here)





	Perfect [Markibles]

The sky was an unfathomable blue color and the sun gently radiated down on us. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and in the distance was a beautiful beach, with my beautiful bub running around it with Ethan and Tyler.

It was a perfect day, and everything looked gorgeous.

I glanced next to me, she looked gorgeous.

How long has she been by my side? And not just today, I mean how many days, weeks, months, years?

Things I've been through, things I've done, stuff I've accomplished, she's been there to share it all with me, good and bad.

I swallow hard and shake my head, trying to push down tears that swell in my throat.

Ugh, heh, such a bitch baby.

"It's so nice out here, can we stay a little longer?" She questions as she turns toward me.

I smirk as her yellow sun glasses reflect the sun a bit, blinding me. Blinding me with her beauty.

I blink a few times as I nod my head yes, "Course, as long as you want Ams."

"Aw hell yea!" She excitedly says, nudging me a little.

I chuckle at her enthusiasm, "Aww hell yea! Aw, Aw hell yea!"

She giggles again and shoves me.

"Hey! Don't shove! We're up high." I scold, looking over the cement ledging were sitting on.

"You really think I'd let you fall hun?" Amy asks, her spectacular smile never wavering.

"I don't know! You'll kill me and try to get the life insurance! But jokes on you, I've left everything to Chica!" 

"Heh, of course you have."

I smirk as I reach my hand out to tuck her golden hair behind her ear.

Her smile's so pretty.

"Never leave me, ok?" I whisper absent-mindedly.

"Pfft! That sounds a lot like your, 'when we're gone, you're next' line." Amy laughs.

I laugh along with her, "Haha! Why does everything I say sound midly threatening!?"

"I have no idea, but don't worry, I know what you meant. I don't know what I'd do without you either." She assures.

"Aww! Look at the happy couple!" Ethan shouts as Tyler and Chica run up beside him.

Ethan pulls out his phone and aims it at us.

"Are you taking pictures!?" She asks, a small smirk on her face.

I lean over and whisper, "I love you Amy." Before giving her a peck on her heating cheek.

"Aww! Adorable picture!" Yells Tyler, "Hah, send it to him."

"I am, I am!" Assures Ethan, before they're running off again.

I watch them until I feel nimble fingers and soft hands cup my face.

Amy's sunglasses are on her head and she's pulling my face, so I'm looking her square in the eyes. They're so beautiful and clear.

"Sneak kisses? Really, Mark?"

I giggle, "You were turning red. You looked all cute and shit."

"Stooop." She adorably whines, only prompting me to kiss her nose.

"Why are you so cute? I really can't function without you."

Amy tilts her head and plants a long passionate chaste kiss on my lips, while I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close.

I deepen the kiss, forgetting we're in public as my tongue slips out, and we begin to make out above the beach, under a beautifully clear sky.

Her lips are as delicate as ever and I love how perfectly she fits in my arms.

"I love you too, Mark." She whispers when we pull away and put our foreheads together.

"Oh shit! I'm sure I wasn't suppose to take a picture of that." I hear Ethan laugh.

I snap my head toward him, "If you value the life of your phone you'll erase it if you did take a picture."

"You'll never know!" Ethan teases, running away, randomly doing a back flip as he escapes.

"Baby boy blue no!" Tyler shouts, "Get back here! I told you to stop taking pictures!"

"No no! Can't catch me Tyty!" Ethan yells back.

Amy and I laugh as Chica and Tyler chase after Ethan.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we sit there watching the sunset together.

I glance over and see the small smile on her face, see how content and safe she looks next to me, she is so perfect. 

She's everything I have ever needed in my life, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough fanfics of those two! They're too cute:)


End file.
